


Impatience (A Sanders sides)

by Pandaroo



Category: Thomas Sanders
Genre: anxiety attack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-09
Updated: 2018-05-09
Packaged: 2019-05-04 09:58:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14590539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pandaroo/pseuds/Pandaroo
Summary: His name is Impatience. He rules me.





	Impatience (A Sanders sides)

I’m not sure when he became so strong, but I realised today that he wins every argument. He runs me. The others cant get a word in anyway so they have stopped trying. Sometimes Creativity can be bothered to fight for her way but mostly he wins. His name is Impatience. He rules me. Chases away my creativity and sometimes makes me become a bratty spoiled child. But he is not the only problem. I don’t know why but Anxiety has become worse lately. He even made me have an anxiety attack. It was terrifying. Creativity tries her best but Impatience combined with bad anxiety is hard for her to fight off alone. She needs someone else to help her.


End file.
